The Ellimist
|-|Ketran= |-|Transorganic Spaceship/Hive Fleet= |-|Cosmic Entity= Summary The Ellimist was originally a Ketran gamer, an ancient avian-based species which existed almost a billion years ago. Given the name of Azure Level, Seven Spar, Extension Two, Down-Messenger, Forty-one, his chosen name was "Toomin" and his game name was "Ellimist." In his first life, he was a brilliant loser whom was invited to join an intergalactic diplomatic mission which quickly went wrong and wound up in the total extinction of their entire species. In his second life, he was a captive prisoner to a sentient sea sponge of kidnapped collective minds calling itself "Father," where through improvisation and imagination, the Ellimist absorbed those memories to make part of his own mind, including Father himself. In his third life, the Ellimist built a transorganic vehicle to contain and filter through the wave of memories that were now part of his being and kept constantly evolving and upgrading his design as he engaged in a long war with the dark malicious gamer known as "Crayak." In the end game, the Ellimist was sucked into a black hole and through a strange quirk of fate was able to ascend to a higher plane of existence once his hive fleet was wiped out, leaving him with the powers he has to this day and still playing his complex cosmic chess game with the Crayak. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | High 6-A to 4-B | At least Low 2-C, possibly far higher Name: Azure Level, Seven Spar, Extension Two, Down-Messenger, Forty-one aka Toomin or "the Ellimist" Origin: Animorphs Gender: Male Age: Close to a billion years old Classification: Ketran, a repository of many other races, godlike being Powers and Abilities: True Flight | Spaceflight, Dimensional Travel (Can travel through Zero-Space, a "non-dimension" and opposite of true reality where FTL travel is possible), Information Analysis, Body Control, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Large Size (Constantly evolving; likely Type 2 but potentially develops into Type 3 or 4), Cyborgization, Information Manipulation (As a Ketran, had access to the biologically-occurring uninet, and later on, a huge archives of vast computer databanks he can access and modify at will as part of his ever-expanding body/ship), Energy Projection, likely Antimatter Manipulation (Could fire nuclear missiles at opponents from an arms factory in his body/ship that doused his foe "with the radiation of a quasar"), Energy Absorption and Plasma Manipulation (Siphoned the energy of a star and used it to directly attack Crayak), Invisibility (Contains cloaking fields, described the stealth technology of a ship as primitive), Gravity Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Warped space in a similar manner to Crayak's "gravity distorters" during their battle), Forcefield Creation, Multiple Personalities (Includes the memory imprints from all the minds he absorbed during his time spent captive with Father on the oceanic moon), Matter Manipulation (Capable of genetically engineering and spawning off new lifeforms within his body/ship, altering that life on the subatomic level, and then even filtering his consciousness into it as an avatar), Weapon Creation (His body contains a weapons factory, produced nuclear weapons almost-instantaneously), Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation (Seeded various worlds with habitable "oxygen-producing" plant life) | Same as before, but to an incalculably higher level, plus Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (The Ellimist can influence existing timelines, create new timelines, or repair broken timelines), Time Travel (Transported the Animorphs to an alternate future timeline where the Yeerks won), Alternate Future Display, Time Stop (Able to freeze time indefinitely), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Permanently bound to the space-time structure of the universe), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Like Crayak, he could override the wills of sentient beings if he chose to), Biological Manipulation (Forced the Animorphs to demorph out of their roach bodies and back into their human state), Dream Manipulation (Subtly influenced Rachel's dreams to help her find out where the Kandrona was located), Perception Manipulation (Can appear in the guise of whatever shape he felt fit the moment, whether as a glowing old man, a hawk/human hybrid, or a young human girl), Memory Manipulation (Wiped away Loren's memories of Elfangor), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Like Crayak, he is able to create pocket realities, such as the one he showed to Tobias, superior to the composite dimension of Earth and the Yeerk and Andalite homeworlds that Loren, Elfangor, and Visser Thirty-two created using the Time Matrix), Technology Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Portal Creation (When he first appeared to the Animorphs, it was as if the air itself in front of them had opened up from all the sides, front, and back), Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Modification (Easily restored Tobias's morphing powers), Intangibility (Could pass through solid objects in his avatars like thin air), Teleportation (Can appear at any time and any place throughout the universe), Telepathy, Existence Erasure (Can erase an entire generation of descendants going back through their family's history, according to Jake), Acausality (Types 1 & 5), Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness (Became aware that Crayak was threatening the Earth and the future of humanity millions of years ago), likely Immortality (Types 1, 5 & 9), Illusion Creation (Was able to present the Animorphs with n''-dimensional imagery of his long war with Crayak) 'Attack Potency:' Likely '''Athlete level' (As a Ketran, he was required to perform a strenuous activity frequently) | Multi-Continent level (Incinerated a small moon mere hours after constructing his transorganic vessel, capable of stopping meteors powerful enough to devastate planets. Upgraded his fleet to rival and, at times, surpass Crayak, a planetoid the size of a small moon, during their war. Siphoned the energy of a star and used it vaporize a planet's entire ocean) to Solar System level (During the later portion of their war, Crayak and the Ellimist employed weaponry capable of destroying solar systems and continued to grow stronger, slowly eclipsing the former in power) | At least Universe level+ (Merged with the space-time continuum after being stretched across Z-space and normal space and compressed down to nothingness within a black hole, capable of erasing, reconstructing, and manipulating an entire timeline at his leisure), possibly far higher (Superior to Z-space, a realm of infinite white emptiness, manipulating it on a fundamental level, as well as the Time Matrix, a reality-warping time machine which he created, and has also been further theorized to be a higher-dimensional entity, at least 4-D according to Elfangor) Speed: Likely Athletic Human (A very impressive flyer) | Massively FTL+ | Infinite (he can still move within a dimension of stopped time across the whole space-time continuum which he has frozen and even draw other beings to this zero-moving temporal plane as well) Lifting Strength: Class G (His wings provided lift for his home crystal) | Class P (Moved 74 asteroids with his transorganic ship to create an orbital minefield in order to prevent two warring species from destroying each other) | Unknown, at least Universal, possibly higher Striking Strength: Likely Athlete Class | Multi-Continent Class to Solar System Class | At least Universal+, possibly far higher Durability: Likely Athlete level | Multi-Continent level to Solar System level | At least Universe level+ (Bound to the fabric of space-time, so destroying it is necessary to kill him for good), possibly far higher Stamina: Likely Athletic | Virtually Inexhaustible | Infinite Range: Likely hundreds of meters | Galactic | Universal Standard Equipment: The Time Matrix Intelligence: Average | Extraordinary Genius | Unknown Weaknesses: The Ellimist was born a mortal being, and in spite of his evolution of the gods, still suffers from mortal foibles. Example: Crayak was able to trick him into emerging from Z-space too close to a black hole and he fell inside. If he feels he is winning a game, especially one that involves real life and death, he might get overconfident. The Ellimist, like Crayak, has a deep-seated "need" for a game to play and spared Crayak when he could have destroyed him in an instant to allow him to follow him to his higher-dimensional plane to keep their contest going. When interacting with his "players" on his board, the Ellimist prefers to operate using loopholes and half-truths rather than being direct with them and thus it is hard to know if one is really able to trust him, at least from the perspective of the lesser-dimensional beings he makes into his pawns. Key: Ketran | Transorganic Spaceship/Hive Fleet | Cosmic Entity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animorphs Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Book Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Information Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Users Category:Good Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Aliens Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Spaceships Category:Time Travelers Category:Quantum Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Dream Users Category:Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Technology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Male Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:TV Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters